


In the Same Direction

by windfallswest



Series: Love or War [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), LITERALLY, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Superpower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, the <i>mouth</i> on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Same Direction

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing it, it was going to be set after _Something That Finds You_ , but it refused to have any context whatsoever, so I'm giving it to you now. 
> 
> Sorry for the long break, but grad school has been kicking my ass.

Kaine was squatting sideways on the wall. All the Spiders tended to do that, Vance had noticed. Perching out of reach on the walls or ceiling, even when out of costume. He went back and forth between thinking it was just a thing they did because they could and putting it down to an insanely paranoid world-view.

Mind in the clouds, Vance didn't realise he'd drifted within arm's reach until Kaine reeled him in. Vance's dating history had given him lots of experience kissing at weird angles; sideways was nice, it kept their noses from bumping into each other. 

Kaine was worming a hand up under Vance's shirt while the other was already trying to pull it off. It got stuck halfway over Vance's head, interrupting their kiss. 

Vance laughed at him, trying to back away and disentangle himself; but Kaine doggedly insisted on pulling it the rest of the way off on his own. God, the _mouth_ on him. Vance was actually a little disturbed at how endearing he found Kaine swearing at his tee-shirt.

"Will you hold the fuck still?" Kaine demanded crossly, pulling it free at last and twisting to throw it across the room. 

He ended up hanging upside-down on the wall by his feet, his knees still bent. It put the fly on his jeans even with Vance's face. And vice-versa, of course.

He rested his hands on Kaine's knees and looked from his crotch on down the beautiful definition of his abs and pectorals being slowly revealed as his own shirt succumbed to gravity. When it was inclined to bunch up under his arms, Vance applied a judicious telekinetic tug in order to persuade it to slide down and off completely.

"Shut the fuck up," Kaine told him in response to his inoffensive smile.

Vance drummed his fingers on Kaine's knees, which earned him another irritated look. He rubbed a thumb over Kaine's inseam in apology. "Sorry. Just thinking about where I want to start."

"Well, my dick in your mouth is always good," Kaine said sarcastically.

He was fiddling with Vance's belt-loops, his fingers brushing Vance's waist now and then. As teases went, it was effective, magnifying his consciousness of Kaine's hands as he waited for the next incidental touch. He ran a hand down Kaine's side and up his back. With the other one, Vance undid his belt so his groping could progress up under Kaine's jeans and the boxers he was actually wearing today. 

At the same time, Kaine urged him a step or two closer and started unbuttoning Vance's jeans with his mouth. Het bit Vance's cock through the denim as though testing its hardness before returning his teeth to the zipper. 

Vance leaned his head against one of Kaine's thighs and stared at his crotch until his zipper started to slide open, still enjoying the overall visual effect. Kaine opened his mouth wide, exhaling hot air over the length of Vance's filling cock, sending an electric shiver of anticipation up his spine.

His own erection was already tenting out his boxers, and Vance used his hands to push them out of the way, up his thighs and over his knees. Kaine kicked off from the wall, helpfully holding his legs straight so Vance could strip him, arching his back as he supported himself with just his arms stuck to the plaster. He was a fucking work of art.

"God, Kaine," Vance breathed reverently, letting the pants fall where they may.

Kaine curled his legs back until his feet found the wall again. "Less talking, more sucking."

"The last of the great romantics." Vance sighed wistfully, stroking idle fingers over Kaine's hips before settling his grip.

Kaine pinched him in the ass; Vance laughed. Gravity had separated Kaine's balls, exposing the root of his cock. Vance licked along it, back towards his asshole.

Kaine grunted with pleasure. He had returned to wetting down Vance's boxer-briefs with his mouth. Vance mostly wore thinner ones that wouldn't show lines under his costume; he'd never managed to develop Kaine's cavalier attitude towards going commando. Of course, being more breakable than Kaine, he also ended up in the hospital more often.

Kaine's dick was hard, standing out from his body and a nest of curls slightly darker than his hair. He didn't shave; Vance had stopped after parting ways with Suzie, who had had definite opinions about body hair and personal grooming. Also living out of a truck didn't allow for a lot of amenities.

As Vance licked at all the sensitive places exposed between Kaine's legs, his dick kept poking Vance as though prodding him with all of Kaine's impatience. Well. As long as it was right there...

Vance rubbed at a sticky smear of precome on his neck and started working his way forward from the delicate skin behind the base of his cock. Kaine was still teasing him through what was now the wet and clinging fabric of his underwear, sucking along his length but through that barrier, unfairly exploiting its texture.

God. Vance panted a few breaths open-mouthed into the crease of his thigh before he managed to get a hold of himself again. He lipped at and then tongued one of Kaine's full testicles. It slid against the column of his cock under the loose skin, and Vance put his mouth at last to Kaine's hot length.

Kaine shifted his hips up to give him a better angle. Finally, _finally_ , he was pushing down Vance's boxer-briefs. Vance swallowed and tried to concentrate on something other than his cock being engulfed in wet heat. 

Deliberately sloppy, he kissed along the underside of Kaine's cock, sliding back the foreskin to press his wet lips to the sensitive underside of the head. Vance applied some suction, and Kaine vented a low moan that rumbled around his dick and straight up his spine.

Darting his tongue out, he lapped at the precome Kaine was leaking. He worked the head for a long time, Kaine's fingers gripping and relaxing on his hips by turns, the security of that iron hold meaning that he could concentrate on the dick in his mouth instead of self-restraint. 

He was vastly more experienced at giving head than Vance, nosing already at Vance's balls, his throat working around Vance's cock. He never seemed to breathe nearly often enough. 

Despite that, Kaine couldn't stay quiet, his now-familiar moans muffled in Vance's flesh. Kaine's endless enthusiasm for blowjobs had quickly eroded Vance's early self-consciouness at not really knowing what he was doing. He seemed to let go when Vance was going down on him in a way he rarely did, abandoning himself to pleasure. 

Tonight, he was grunting and shivering with desire as he devoured Vance, clearly intending to drive Vance as wild as he was. Kaine hadn't yet fractured his pelvis, but Vance strongly suspected that if he tried to break away, he'd leave a layer of skin behind on Kaine's adhesive fingertips. 

The flex of his throat was incredible, even as it slid away to allow him to gulp air into his lungs before it returned to envelop what felt like every nerve ending Vance owned. Vance bobbed his head up and down, the wide, blunt head of Kaine's not inconsiderable cock nudging at the back of his throat. Maybe it was the angle tonight, but as Vance swallowed, he felt it press past his gag reflex in a way he'd never quite managed before, the sensation of breathlessness a distant secondary consideration to the choked shout and full-body shudder that accompanied the slide of the last few inches of Kaine's dick between Vance's lips. 

They were a closed circuit, feeding their pleasure through one another in an endless loop. Vance's legs shook from straining against Kaine's rough hands, completely failing to move him. The tension spread up into his core, and he could tell that tomorrow morning he was going to be one big, endorphin-soaked ache. 

Vance pulled off, then met Kaine as he thrust back in, over and over. He choked a little; but Kaine was relentless, and Vance pushed through instead of holding him back, until he knew he had the trick of it. 

It was too much, just on the verge of being too much, when Kaine came. Vance's hips thrust reflexively into the shout Kaine gave around him, but Kaine only pulled back far enough to work him with his tongue. 

Vance crushed his face against Kaine's thigh, trying desperately not to lose all control with nothing now to distract him from Kaine's just incredibly filthy mouth. It made short work of him and the orgasm was like a body-blow. 

Kaine's torso swivelled around well before Vance was finished using the wall for support. He exerted himself to lean to one side, watching with vague interest as Kaine approached the point where he would be folded in half at an extremely unlikely angle, then snapped abruptly upright once his feet were close enough to the floor. 

Still naked, he made his way unselfconsciously towards the bathroom. Yawning into the back of his hand, Vance decided he was too tired to wait for his chance at the shower and followed, half-heartedly collecting their scattered clothes along the way.

**Author's Note:**

>  _When two people love each other, they don't look at each other, they look in the same direction._  
>  —Ginger Rogers


End file.
